


Dreams Long Gone

by MadameWaffleCakes



Series: Postdangered (Reincarnation AU) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, heavily implied suicide attempt, it's depressing okay, missing home/hardcore homesickness, possible mental health issues depending on interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: It's over, isn't it?Why do you remember?Why does it feel like your heart has been ripped out of your chest?





	Dreams Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endangered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797568) by [Mortior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortior/pseuds/Mortior). 



> It was 3 am, I couldn't sleep, I ended up listening to [THIS](http://youtu.be/P9MwGckEZd4) **for over an hour straight.**....  
>  Thoughts happened.  
> I had to write it down.  
> Have a almost/half? songfic. (Yeah the reason for the formatting is so it can match up reasonably with the song, and look somewhat poetic(?) otherwise.)

_There was a life that I remember._  
_It was sweet, when all was set and done._  
_I was half the end of the calamity._  
_The other half, the one I loved._

_I could only sleep when I was being held tight._  
_His arms were strong and warm against my back._  
_Until I woke up._

_One day he got me a collar,_  
_It glowed red and could communicate with him_  
_It was permanent and showed he owned me._  
_Every time I saw the glow, my heart would race._  
_(Even when I was alone.)_

_He was always happiest with me._  
_And would be his until the world would end._

_Until I woke up._

_My whole life I dreamed, that someday_  
_Maybe he'll come and find me_  
_Remembering, reaching out,_  
_I can't be the only one_

_So i'll wait_  
_Though it burns_  
_This yearning, this emptiness_  
_I miss your voice whispering,_  
_"You're mine"_  
_....That fact never changed._

_Now i've cried and have been called crazy._  
_Told to recognise the way things are._  
_Delusionary, overanxious._  
_That the memories are mine alone._

_But my heart and my believing,_  
_Never once was swayed_  
_So if everything was dreaming,_  
_Maybe i never want to wake up_ \-- 

_And he'll pull me close into his arms_  
_Seeing red glow through my eyelids_  
_Never part, no more pain_  
_And the world I wake back to_  
_Is the home i thought was gone_  
_And then my time beside you_

**_Is once again centuries long....._**

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with [When I See You Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11705529/chapters/26359119) if your interpretation of this (or just you in general) does not want it to end this way.


End file.
